


table no. 5

by thesicaeffect



Series: 'twas the week before christmas [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ChinaLine, Christmas, Christmas AU, Fluff, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Pizza AU, Romance, University AU, cheesy junhui, everyone in svt is dating, except bby chan ofc, greasy junhui, kpop, shy minghao, so cheesy ugh, sort of, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesicaeffect/pseuds/thesicaeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Table No. 5 is Junhui's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	table no. 5

**Author's Note:**

> i love junhao so much, but nobody seems to ship??   
> pls ship chinaline   
> based off the prompt-flowers.

Junhui stood behind the counter, hands on his hips, glaring at the tall customer who was leaning his elbow against the counter and conversing with the boy sitting across him.

Where had he come from, anyway? Hadn’t he been sitting at table number 3 just a minute back? How had he magically teleported to table number 5 the second the other customer walked in?

Junhui gripped his hand towel. This wasn’t _fair_. He had noticed Table No. 5 first. Table No. 5 was _his_.

“You’re going to rip that.” Wonwoo informed him, wiping the stray pieces of mushroom and capsicum off the counter. Jun grumbled. “What’s got you in such a mood?”

Junhui didn’t bother with a reply, choosing instead to focus on how Table No. 5 shot a wink at Table No. 3, grinning at him to show his dracula teeth.

Wonwoo followed his gaze, letting out a low whistle. “That guy,” he said, motioning towards Table No. 5, “is _fine_.”

“He is also making the moves on _my_ customer.”

Jun growled. Wonwoo laughed. “Technically, he’s Jeonghan hyung’s customer.” He said, just as Jeonghan waltzed up to the table with a cheerful “Welcome to Pledis Pizza! What would you like today?”

Junhui saw Table No. 5 blushing slightly, before motioning towards Table No. 3.

“Ahhh…you’ve been busy talking. No problem. But sir,” Jeonghan said, turning to Table No. 3, “weren’t you on Table No. 3 just a minute ago?”

Junhui nodded approvingly as Table No. 3 got up, appearing flustered, before making his way back to his original table.

“I got this one.” Wonwoo practically leapt across the counter, making his way towards table number 3, suavely taking out his notepad and turning red as it fell on the floor.

Junhui grinned, before feeling a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around to find Jeonghan staring at him with a soft smile. “The customer at table number 5 wants a strawberry milkshake.” He said. “Would you mind getting that?”

Junhui nodded eagerly, eyeing Table No. 5 as he got to work.

His large eyes darted across the menu as he bit his rosy lips, trying to decide on a pizza. Junhui made his way over to the table, placing the glass down with flourish. “Here you go.” He said, flashing a smile at the slightly startled boy. “Have you decided on something?”

The boy hesitated. “Well, I’m looking,” he began, and Junhui almost screamed at how cute his accent was. “but…everything looks really good.” He said, in mandarin, and Jun let out a squeak.

“I’d recommend the chicken barbecue pizza.” he said in mandarin, and he saw the boy’s eyes sparkle.

“So then I’ll have that then.” He smiled. “Right away.” Junhui grinned back, skipping back to the counter.

“Someone looks happy.” Jeonghan smiled.

“You’re an _angel_ , hyung, an _angel_.” Junhui grinned. “Seokmin hyung, one barbecue chicken pizza please!”

* * *

“Here you are.” Junhui said, keeping the pizza carefully on the table. “One chicken barbecue pizza for the cute customer at table number 5.”

“Minghao.” The boy said. “My name is Minghao.”

Junhui was a little startled. He hadn’t expected the shy looking boy to introduce himself first.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Junhui said, regaining his composure. “My name is Junhui. But call me Jun.” he said, grabbing a tissue and scribbling his number down on it. “Are you new here?”

“To Korea? Yeah.” Minghao said.

“Here.” Junhui said, pushing the tissue towards him. “For when you need a friend.”

* * *

“So, what are you doing tomorrow?” Junhui asked, turning to stare at the boy who was sprawled on the other side of his bed.

“Nothing.” Minghao replied, wiggling his toes in his socks. “When 8 of your friends are dating, and one is a baby, what plans could you possibly have?”

Junhui laughed. “You’re right.” He said. “Do you want to hang out?”

“Yeah.” Minghao said. “I want a boyfriend.” He sighed.

“What’s your ideal proposal?” Junhui asked, turning around to face the boy and propping himself up on his elbow.

“Hmmm. Something simple. With flowers.” Minghao said, blushing slightly. “You?”

“Anything is good for me honestly.” Junhui said. As long as it’s with you, he thought.

“Hey hyung.”

“Hmmm?”

“You have all these girls and boys throwing themselves at you at college.”

“Well, yes.”

“Why aren’t you with any of them? I mean, it’s Christmas Eve, you could be getting lucky somewhere. Why are you with me?"

Junhui couldn’t believe his ears. Why would Minghao think that he would spend his time with anyone but him?

“First of all, I don’t casually sleep around, and you know that.”

“Don’t you?” “Minghao.”

“Sorry. I’m just curious as to why you would spend your time with someone like me when there are so many better people.”

“Minghao.” Junhui sighed, rolling closer to the boy, sitting up to cage him against the bed. “There is no one better than you, okay?”

Junhui moved his face closer, satisfied with Minghao’s response of closing his eyes and moving forward.

 “I love you, Minghao.” He said, as he closed the gap between them.

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Minghao asked, surprised to find Junhui at his door holding a bouquet of flowers.

“We have plans today, remember?”

“Yeah, but we were supposed to meet only at 7 for our,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, “uh, date.” Scratching his nose, he continued, “It’s only 6 right now.”

“We can’t go for a date unless I’ve proposed to you, stupid.”

Minghao looked confused. “Didn’t you propose to me yesterday?” he asked. “I mean, we, uh, we kissed. Ma-many times.”

Junhui nodded, before grinning. “Yeah, we did, didn’t we.” He laughed as Minghao swatted his shoulder.

“You said you wanted a proposal with flowers.” Junhui said. “And if my baby wants a certain proposal,” he smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Minghao’s lips, “he will get it. Shall we dim the lights a little?”

“What, _what_ are you doing-“ Minghao spluttered as Junhui dimmed the lights.

Getting on one knee, Junhui held up the bouquet, and Minghao thought he’d pass out.

“Xu Minghao, would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend-hey, are you crying?” Junhui got up and wrapped his arms around Minghao’s shaking shoulders.

“It’s just-when I came to Korea, I never thought I’d make a single friend. But now, I have 11 brothers and such an amazing boyfriend-I’m just a little overwhelmed. I keep feeling like you guys will leave me.” He said, sniffling.

Junhui hugged him tighter, nuzzling his nose into Minghao’s hair. “I understand. But we’ll never leave you. I’ll never leave you. I’m sure of it. I love you, okay?” he said, pulling away. “Minghao?”

“I love you too hyung.” He smiled up, and leant over to give him a short kiss. “So, where’s my present?”

“Excuse me.” Junhui said, looking offended. “ _I_ am your present.”

Minghao frowned at him. “I don’t know, that doesn’t seem like a very nice present- _kidding_ hyung, I’m _kidding_. This is the best proposal, best present, you’re the best boyfriend-I love you.”

“I love you too, Table No. 5.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh so cheesy  
> i love chinaline


End file.
